The Kingdom of Hyrule
The ever-thriving, valiant and prestigeous Kingdom of Hyrule is one of the few closest allies to the Sniperdraconian Empire, well known for their tactical approach in any situation that involves military conflict, be it in the time of peace, or the time of war. It is thanks to their imperial allies in the Sniperdragon Kingdom, Hyrule has grown stronger than it ever has been before. Due to the fair share of Sniperdraconian resources, the Hylians have placed such rewarded technology to good use, however the uniform of the old guard remains the same when it comes to civil protection and law enforcement protocol. The Hyrule Kingdom before Earth's destruction, was first situated in ancient lands that have ever since then, been long forgotten to mortal history, as the events of "The Windwaker" passed on, it was to have been believed that Hyrule has already been situated on the surface, high above the ancient lands that were once it's holding grounds, but no longer as they are buried beneath the many oceans of the soon-epoching modern era. It was believed Hyrule has begun it's origins long after the Goddess Hylia began her descent to the Earth's surface, allowing the primitive sky-born townspeople to begin their journey, leaving the Skyloft, thus building their homes on the surface of the new world. However, when the events of the machinima series '2012 - Retaliation', the Hylians were forced to take refuge to Mars to colonize with their fellow Sniperdraconian neighbours, thus begin a new Hyrule in the world they were then situated upon, beginning the space age for Hylians, not only to reach for the skies once again, but to join their fellow allies in the exploration of space and it's deep masses... Alignment *Allied (Neutral Good) Deities *Hylia *Din *Nayru *Farore Government *Royal Family of Hyrule (Constitutional Monarchy) Jurisdiction (Leadership) *Lincoln McLinkerson (His Majesty, a.k.a. Hero King of Hyrule) *Zelda McLinkerson (Spouse of Lincoln, and Queen of Hyrule) Language(s) *English, Hylian Currency *Rupees (HKD), Zen (SKD) Races (By primary) *Hylian *Human (Partially) *Twili *Kokiri *Kokiria (Hylian/Kokiri hybrid race) *Gorons *Gerudo (Partially) *Zoras *Rito *(Click here to see all other races) History (More to be added) '''Twilight Era -- '''After the defeat of the hexic spirit Majora, evil left Majora's Mask and the moon dissolved of energy, to this point where the Hero of Time Link has saved not only Termina, but also saved the Earth from devastation of a potential meteor crash which held the likely results of nuclear destruction. It was a couple of years then after, the Hero of Time Link passed on, and thus began the era of the Hero of Twilight Link. The Hero of Twilight Link has the ability to switch from wolf form and Hylian form thanks to his acquaintance then-later companion, Midna. Midna was better known as the princess of twilight, hence the titular formula, the 'Twilight Princess'. Zant being a former court jester in Midna's throne chamber, in his days serving Midna with her daily needs and desires. Until Zant began to realize, despite his feelings for Midna, he could never win her heart and respect, to this end he felt like he was treated like a slave. Ganondorf Dragmire gave him the power to usurp Midna's office of power and take command of the Twilight Kingdom of Lorule. It's counterpart, Hyrule was also blanketed in the twilight barriers, cursing it's populace to exist as spirit forms, while making the monsters of Zant's crusade a reality. Zelda was left but no choice but to drop her blade and surrender to Zant, as to why all of this happened in Hyrule. The Hero of Twilight Link quickly escalated to power, with the aid of Midna, to lift the curse of twilight upon the Hyrule Kingdom and bring back peace and prosperity to Midna's Lorule as well. After the late defeat of Zant and Ganondorf, Hyrule was once again liberated and Midna brought to her once true form that she is today. Midna suggested the Mirror of Twilight was to be shattered to pieces so that no monstrosities can be sent to either Hyrule or Lorule. It was later after the Industrial Era that Midna decided once again to visit Hyrule and see the kingdom for what it is. '''Industrial Era -- '''Hyrule and Termina quickly became partners in trade and commerce, and both of interest, invested and assisted with Termina's space travel program, in which was considered the Hyrulean NASA equivalent. However, plans of space exploration were still at primitive stages to this end, the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion stepped in and offered a robust amount of resources and technology to help construct the future plans for a digital age Hyrule. However, Hyrule at this time was in it's Victorian state 17'th century look-alike, which was governed by the late and last Link in the bloodline, the 2nd King of Hyrule, otherwise known as the Hero King, and Zelda being the Queen and spouse to the Hero King. Relations between the Hyrule Kingdom and the Lorule Kingdom were healthy. It wasn't long until Midna and others enlisted in task force with the Sniperdraconian military, which later was in a brief military conflict with the Blackdraconian Dominion. The war lasted until the ending of the Digital Era. '''Modern Era (WW1/WW2/circa 2000) -- '''The Hyrule Kingdom had little direct involvement with World Wars 1 and 2, hence were occupied fighting Blackdraconian oppression and domestic terror. The Hylians heard from their Sniperdraconian and Mushroom Kingdom allies about the evils of Nazi Germany and Adolf Hitler, to the end where Link said he would retaliate if his country was threatened by either side of the war. Primarily he meant the participating nations between the Allied and Axis forces. The Sniperdraconians however, participated against Nazi Germany and had little knowledge at the time Poland potentially started WW2. It was later concluded to the fact the Sniperdraconian royal family have scrutinized the seemingly, socially inept and hostile behavior from their Polish partners in the war, as not feeling they appreciated enough support from the Sniperdraconians, the Sniperdraconians later judged as zionist behavior, and refused to do trade or have anything involved with either Poland or Israel. The Hyrule Kingdom was more lenient towards the Sniperdragon Kingdom's side, regardless of the outcome of the wars. The Hyrule Kingdom then began it's military branch, the Hyrulean equivalent to the British S.A.S., however better known as the Hyrule Kingdom's Secret Air Service. To stand foot-to-foot with their Sniperdraconian allies, and the MKTF. During the late 2000's, during the time George W. Bush was president of the United States, the Sniperdraconians and their allies began to doubt their relations with the United States government, hence Slyther was a commander in the U.S. special forces during the cold war, he departed and went AWOL from active duty long after the War on Terror false flag operation ended. Because of the grand treason and conspiracy plots behind him, formulated by two higher ranking Canadian-American officials who had close relations with the US government and it's prestigeous unit, the US marines. Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom were also effected by this. The Sniperdragon Kingdom had several military operations existing in Morrowind in which they, and their GN allies have sought to liberate the slaves and bring them back to their countries. However, the USMC conflicted with Slyther's fronts for some reason other than his war against slavery, but rather fabricated about Slyther and his people being domestic terrorists and killing innocent people. Slyther dismissed this as a lie, and declared war on these two officials. While Slyther was hammering the main USMC forces with his early SKMC forces, Link had a backdoor to president Bush directly, and had him assassinated as a 'Fuck you!' to the US government. Shortly after the democraft Barack Obama took office, Slyther thought of this as an opportunity to see to it that Obama could restore relations between the United States of America and the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion, after all that has transpired in what his enemies called 'The Great War'. "Great war? Nothing great about it. Just another series of war crimes issued by two terrorist cells who are hungry for power." Slyther later concluded in an open speech to his GN allies, suggesting the Blue-On-Blue crossfire and what he mocked, the Grand Treason War has ended. However, this did not end the aggression from Slyther's temporary friends, then later revealed as enemies. Slyther has attempted for years to stop the hostility between him and the United States, and specifically warned the US government several times that he would retaliate if they kept throwing sanctions at the Sniperdragon Kingdom, with or without his consent, and the fact they kept lying and fabricating about Slyther and his friends, in which was easily recognized as 'framed for murder' situations, to which even the Hyrule Kingdom didn't take kindly to such acts of corruption and treason. This conflict lead all the way into Ultor corp., which acted as a shell corporation in service of the shadow government. It was until the breaking point in the Digital Era where Slyther decided to permanently cut off relations with the US government and then declare an all out war and assault on the United States. "You were warned, and we gave you too many chances, America. You are done." Slyther declared in anger. Thus later began the STAG Initiative, which later served as the interpol for the Galactic Nations security council. HKSAS was invited into the task force initiative. The war between the Sniperdragon Kingdom and the United States escalated to great measure after repeat civil rights violations. All it took was the SOPA bill to enthrall the GN countries in rage, and call out for all-collective punishment upon the US government as a result of little justice being done from the interior, which STAG officials deemed must be done from the exterior. The Sniperdragon Kingdom's royal family has added several US and NATO officials to their blacklist for STAG to neutralize and put out of action... '''Digital Era -- '''The Blackdraconian Dominion was offered an alliance between the Sniperdragon Kingdom and itself. The Hyrulean government accepted this. It was then concluded to that point after the late revealed mercenary attack on 2011 that violently and disrespectively disrupted the Sniperdraconian military funeral services on November 11th, that the Sniperdraconians and Blackdraconians needed each other more than ever, united against one enemy in common, the human race. Slyther vowed retribution for this hostile act, and all GN allies fell in with the same belief. At first, they didn't have any leads, hence punished the human race collectively for crimes against the Sniperdragon Kingdom they may or may not have committed. STAG treated their prisoners and laborers harshly, as no doubt every human could feel the anger and hatred within Sniperdraconian eyes, that they too were sneered by the Mushroom Kingdom and the Hyrule Kingdom. Until Ultor's MASAKO mercenaries were later revealed to Sniperdraconian governance, that they also had a play in this role, STAG invaded Rome, Italy for a massive revenge attack. For a time being, Roman mythology and it's culture were greatly despised and resented by the Sniperdraconian military because of the 2011 attacks, which some referrenced as the Sniperdraconian equivalent of 9/11. Link had a major role in the side offensive, and he came accompanied by Shadow, Midna and a few select others. The Ultor-built helicarrier, the Prometheus later took flight as the underground bunker and Ultor labs were sabotaged by Link's squad. From that point on, Link and Aryll met again in a long reunion after the events transpired on Outset island, as both came for revenge against William Tiberius, an acting commander of the MASAKO mercenaries at the time, and wanted dead for each other's own reasons. The Ultor Prometheus was later destroyed in flight by STAG's earlier commander, Garrus Knight. Garrus dived his F-69 fighter jet into the Prometheus' main weapon, and caused it's systems to overload and backfire, hence splitting the warship in two, crashing into the ocean... (More to be added) Religion Like the Sniperdraconian Empire, religion plays no major role in the politics of Hyrule, nor in general of the Hyrulean populace. Beliefs can be sought and followed by anyone willing to follow in the footsteps as such, but never to be enforced upon people if their belief system differs from one religion to another. Paganism and Atheism is usually permitted in the economy of Hyrule, however the same cannot be said for other religious practices, thus the layman 'Keep it to yourself...' sort of attitude. Even the Hyrulean government denies the form of theocracy to take shape in it's embodiment, and thus strictly forbids priests and prophets to keep their own surmons in their 'holy places' that would be churches, mosques, etc., therefore the Atlan laws that heavily suppress religion and their public speeches be it on Mars or at the time, in their own countries on Earth. Law Enforcement and Military The Queen's Guard is of the standard banner of basic law enforcement. They were often referred to as town guards in the middle ages, but now can be referred to as police, despite the mix between their modern cop uniforms and their traditional red-coat dress. The second rank of law enforcement, and military refers to the Hylian Knights, as once they were expansive during the Middle Ages, all the way up to Industrial Age. It is said that those who had veteran experiences in the Hylian Knights were given an invitation to join the earlier signs of what would later be, the H.K.S.A.S. Third and final, the Hyrule Kingdom's Special Air Service (HKSAS) is now more-than-less, the Hyrulean equivalent of the STAG forces, being that of paramilitary and special forces, subserviant to the King himself, and him alone. However, the King's sister, Aryll has a second hand of command in the HKSAS. She does not necessarily give orders to the troops, as leaving it to her brother's responsibility, hence Aryll was a former mercenary scout on freelance, working alone as she usually does, or in small groups, giving her the tactical advantage to take the enemy by surprise. Additional forces were later conscribed to the military defense of Hyrule. Anti-mage and battlemage specialists that go by the banner known as the Spellbreakers, lead by one of Lincoln's later acquainted companions, Lapis. Gallery HylianKnight01.jpg|A male Hylian Knight during the Industrial era of Hyrule... HyruleanGuardRecruitPoster.jpg|Promotional poster of the Hyrule Guard... CastleHyrule01.jpg|Hyrule Castle as it once was, during the Industrial Era, to the near ending point of the Digital/Nano Age. Trivia (To be added) Category:Nations Category:Protagonists